


Doctors Who Cure Themselves

by lakemonsters



Category: Mononoke, Mushishi
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, crossover fiction, first encounter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-15
Updated: 2013-11-15
Packaged: 2018-01-01 15:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1045687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lakemonsters/pseuds/lakemonsters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginko is in med school and as he is - he gets by just fine - until a quirky, eccentric transfer student shows up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doctors Who Cure Themselves

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble collection for one of my favorite couples.

All that matters is that he's right. 

It shouldn't matter that he's strange or weird or out of place. What matters is that in the practice he's chosen, he's going places, farther than his contemporaries, farther than someone from the same starting point could ever imagine. 

 

Ginko's heard about him from friends of friends, told him that the man had been chosen to do an exchange and share his research concerning alternative cures in applied medicine. He's not as intrigued as the others, does not draw conclusions on what the man must be like, what he might look like and such. It is what it is. Ginko thinks. It's just thrilling to know that someone who is studying in the same field as him - is making waves. It's not ambition that's most exciting after all, it's what you do after you're given the right to practice what you've been working so hard for.

It's a little complicated, yet simple unwritten bylaw for doctors.

He sets his tray down and unwraps the signature sandwich he ordered listening in on Adashino and the others: They say he's got weird body piercings and tattoos and that he's on the eccentric side. They have a name for him and that the name is not to be taken lightly!

The Medicine Man. Like a Hollywood Series! Like something William Hurt would star in.

Ginko wonders in silence if all that's even important, if things should be better off taken as they come, without expectations and prejudices. So what if people are a bit different? So what if people take up medicine but dress up like Mick Jagger? All that matters is that they do what they have to do and that they do it right. 

He thinks of himself, his own oddities and quirks: Shouldn't matter...

Half-way through his meal he realizes that he has not bought any beverage. All this talk about the exchange student's disrupted his own constitution. He wishes Adashino would just quiet down for a second. He adores the man, to be honest, but sometimes he can be a bit too much. He excuses himself from the table (not that they noticed) and lit up a cigarette while walking to the nearest vending machine.

So, there's tea, cola, cold jelly drinks, hot chocolate and coffee. Ginko slips a bill and presses the button for a UCC Mild, waiting for it to drop. But it doesn't happen. The modern world annoys him in the most inopportune times and it is all he can do from kicking the machine. Instead he slaps the side of the machine with his other hand.

"Sometimes all you have to do is push again."

Ginko looks up and blinks with his good eye. The man in front of him truly, honestly seems like he just walked out of Adashino's tall tale, except for the small smile on his face. A pale hand reaches past him, a manicured finger pointing to press the button once more before the loud 'clacking' of a coffee can is heard.


End file.
